Efflorescence
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Because there's just something about this woman that he longs to know. "What I'm seeing now isn't your real face, and what I call you now isn't your real name. A geisha should give her customers what they want, and what I want is to see your true face and know your true name." Storytelling in 500 words.
1. The Brown Haired Maiko

_**Efflorescence**_

_**Chapter One: The Brown Haired Maiko**_

**By Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup: 500)

* * *

"No." Natsume simply stated as he donned his hat and made a swift attempt to walk away from his friends, of whom he hadn't seen in three years.

"Come on, Natsume!" Koko – a cheerful, brown haired acquaintance of his – suddenly put an arm around him and pulled him back. "We haven't seen you in three years, ever since you went to study in Tokyo!"

"And exactly how does this relate to going to an _ochaya_?" The black haired man snorted as he tried to pull himself away from Koko's hold, to no avail.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kitsu remarked as he started to walk beside Natsume, and playfully poked the latter's forehead – which was in turn retaliated by a push to the head.

"Fun?! How the hell is being entertained by powder-faced women _fun_?!"

"Exactly that, Natsume!" The two brunettes rejoiced in unison at the thought of the ochaya – man's heaven.

"What man wouldn't feel happy while being entertained by beautiful geisha and maiko?" Koko sighed, dramatically looking up at the sky.

Natsume could only roll his eyes at the two's babbling.

"Hu, you're not denying it!" Kitsu realised, and Natsume scolded himself for not saying anything, just before he was forcefully dragged in the direction of the ochaya. "Let's go, Koko!"

No matter how much he struggled, a man couldn't beat two men if he didn't have the skills of an elite samurai or a swift martial artist – to which, he wasn't either.

Eventually, they had arrived at the entrance of the ochaya. Knowing that it was incredibly bad manners to offend the geisha who sat inside, Natsume stopped struggling in the grip of his two acquaintances.

_Ugh, I'm not even going to try in regards to these two, _he bitterly thought to himself before the door slid open, revealing a row of well-dressed, straight backed, and not to mention powder faced, maiko.

Natsume walked forward after the others, and sat himself down atop his lower legs. He could already feel the numbing pain shooting through his body as he bent his knees and stretched his feet. After a minute of being seated, he was already feeling uncomfortable with both the numbing of his feet and the overwhelming wafts of perfume in the air.

He paid no attention to the conversation between Koko, Kitsu and the geisha, as he tried to stay conscious while trying to breathe as little as possible. Suddenly, he felt a nudge from his right, where Koko was.

"Your name," The brunette male murmured as he signalled to the maiko in front of them – of whom the majority were mesmerised by his looks ever since he had entered the ochaya.

Natsume jolted back into reality and faced the women, before speaking his name, "Natsume Hyuuga."

He was about to look back down at the floor when he suddenly saw a hint of brown in the corner of his eyes – which he was sure was hair.

It was a brown haired maiko.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, then. Time to explain some terminology. For , that's actually a first for me.**_

_**Ochaya: Geisha House.**_

_**Geisha: A traditional Japanese female entertainer, as well as a hostess. Not to be confused with prostitution or anything related to it.**_

_**Maiko: A woman training to become a fully fledged geisha.**_

_**I've decided that for this fic, I'm going to try out the writing style of Uncoloured186 - the five hundred words per chapter style of writing. Hopefully, it'll all go well. I've been considering this idea for a while, and I've also been doing research on the particular behaviours and traditions of the geisha, in order to keep this fic as close to the facts as possible. I'll be updating this around every day, or every two days. :)**_

_**Reviews are appreciated. :D**_


	2. Chestnut

_**Efflorescence**_

_**Chapter Two: Chestnut**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

Natsume was stunned. He had never seen a brown haired maiko before in his life, even when he had travelled up to Tokyo and lived there for years.

She donned the traditional make-up – white powder covered every inch of skin on her face and neck, and her eyebrows were dark and defined. Her small lips were a deep red, and they were curved into a content smile, just like the other maiko who sat next to her.

The head geisha noticed his slight interest in the brown haired maiko, and spoke up, "I've seen you've already taken an interest, Mr Hyuuga."

Natsume ignored the smirks on his friends' faces as his eyes met hers, and he ended up wondering if this woman was really Japanese – the brown hair and eyes contradicted the orthodox appearance of the traditional geisha, as well as a Japanese woman. She appeared briefly stunned at the fact that he was looking at her, and she slightly bowed her head.

The head geisha turned to look at the young maiko at the end, and gently signalled to her before speaking, "Why don't you introduce yourself to these men."

Her head perked up at the head geisha's order – her hair ornaments swaying in the air as she looked up – before slowly facing the three men. However, she couldn't help but keep her eyes on one man in particular.

"My name is Kurike, meaning chestnut." She introduced herself, as she bowed her head once again.

Natsume had heard that maiko were often named by their older sisters based on their particular traits, and he knew immediately that 'Kurike' was not her real name – it was evidently referring to the colour of her hair.

But somehow, he didn't really find the name suitable for her despite all of the connected traits.

He looked up at her once again, but saw that she had secretly turned her head in order to avoid any more chances of eye contact. However, the small smile on her lips remained in her face – he couldn't tell if it was in order to keep her image as a calm and collected maiko, or if she was somehow happy about the brief happenings.

"That's a beautiful name."

It was what he was thinking, but Natsume hadn't been the one who had said it.

His eyes left Kurike for a moment in order to locate the source of the compliment – Koko. Unlike himself, Koko had the confidence to say what was on his mind, as he smiled at the shy maiko, who bowed her head – for the third time during their encounter – and thanked him with a genuine smile of her own.

Natsume decided that her voice wasn't at all 'twinkly', like the ideal woman, but he didn't feel the same when he heard her speak even an introduction or a mere 'thank you'.

After that moment in time, Natsume was no longer the same.


	3. A Woman's Dignity

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Three: A Woman's Dignity_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

There was a reason why Natsume never wished to visit the ochaya.

His looks had always made him a popular target for females of all ages in Kyoto, but he detested the attention he always received from them. He didn't appreciate the special treatment they gave him, as they ignored everyone else in the room. He never liked the sight of females throwing their pride and independence for a male, and that in turn contributed to his disdainful view of all females.

Well, all females except for his mother, because he knew that his father wasn't the dominant one in the relationship.

However, the ochaya was the very place in Kyoto where once honourable, as well as not-so-honourable women sacrificed their independence and their own choices for the sake of money and men. The geisha and maiko would have no choice but to pour tea into a man's cup, talk about anything in order to make the man feel appeased, and to dance until the man was completely satisfied with the performance.

Natsume despised seeing women throw away their pride for the sake of a man.

But now that he had actually entered the ochaya and sat down with the geisha Koko and Kitsu had selected, as well as 'Kurike' – of whom was the selected geisha's maiko student – he started to understand that perhaps, he had been wrong for all those years.

The two women sat with a refined dignity which couldn't even be duplicated by a wealthy wife, and as they conversed with Koko and Kitsu, they both seemed to hold their own by actually bringing up their own knowledge and experiences rather than nodding at everything the men said.

Natsume considered that perhaps, men liked to go to ochaya because of how they differed to regular women in the community – these women were taught how to communicate and host, and that was why the men enjoyed it so much.

Despite his justified opinion, he wasn't at all engaged in the conversation – but this time, it wasn't because of opinion alone.

He watched intently as Kurike kneeled down in front of him, with the pot of tea held gently in her two hands. She had a concentrated look in her eye as she carefully poured the freshly boiled tea into his cup. Natsume couldn't help but admire the elegance she displayed while doing something as menial as pouring tea, but still he did not fail to notice the overly focused expression on her face.

Apparently, her mentor geisha did not, either. "Kurike, this is unlike you. You must relax in your movements and your expression."

"Y-Yes, onee-san." Kurike murmured as she pulled away – pot in hand – but not before sending Natsume an annoyed, suspicious glance, while a tint of red was seen even through her makeup. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction, and then she did something which he had not expected her to do.

_She snorted._

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the follows I've been gaining recently, it's very much appreciated. _**

**_Just a little more terminology and info: A maiko (rank lower than a geisha) must follow an onee-san (older sister), of whom is a geisha who teaches and guides them the ways of a fully fledged geisha such as dance and conversation._**

**_Pretty please tell me what you think of this story. It's unexplored bounds for me, and I would really appreciate it. :)_**


	4. If Looks Can't, Money Can

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Four: If Looks Can't, Money Can_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

"What do you do, Mr Hyuuga?" The older geisha asked him, and all attention was turned on him against his will.

Nevertheless, he replied in a respectful manner, "I just returned from studying in Tokyo yesterday, and I'm most likely going to take over my father's job."

"What is your father's job?" He was slightly surprised to hear Kurike ask him with a gentle smile, but somehow he could see the hint of a challenge in his eyes.

_First she snorts at me, and now she's looking at me with that expression. That's rather impolite, as a maiko. _

However, he did recognise the look she gave him to the one which the groundskeeper of his father's school gave him whenever he would casually walk across the grass fields instead of the cobbled pathway. Natsume assumed that just like the groundskeeper, she didn't think highly of him.

_Two can play at this game, _Natsume thought to himself smugly.

He grinned at Kurike, who was evidently shocked at his change in expression, before replying to her question. "My father's the principal of Horikoshi Academy."

Natsume predicted that she would falter in her speech, upon her realisation that he was in fact the heir of an elite school. He believed that if his looks didn't faze a woman, then his social standing would.

And he had predicted correctly – Kurike's eyes widened as she heard his reply, and her breath caught in her throat. However, he wasn't expecting to see the forced smile on her face rather than one of absolute sweetness.

"Is that so? I wish you luck in the future as the principal, then." She speaks and bows her head, in order to hide her distressed expression.

She had never expected to hear the name of the school in the okiya. It only brought back dreadful memories which she wanted to keep hidden from anyone who knew her as Kurike, the brown haired maiko.

Eventually, she and her onee-san stood up to dance for their customers.

Kurike told herself that it was time to focus entirely on the dance, while maintaining a relaxed expression. She had genuinely practiced every night, and she didn't want to screw up in front of her customers.

She knew that there was something suspicious about the dark haired man watching her.

_He resembles his father. _

The moves were now second nature to her, due to the practice she put into it. In sync with the geisha, she moved her feet across the floor, and swiftly opened the elegant fans in her hands.

Kurike enjoyed what she did. Despite her initial purpose in becoming a maiko, she found it pleasing to be able to converse with her customers, serve tea and dance for them. She had always been a communicative person, and because of that, being a geisha was something fit as her ideal occupation.

It also completely detached her from her previous life, when things weren't so easy to handle – when she was Mikan Sakura.


	5. Of Appreciations and Ponders

**_Efflorescence_**

chapter**five**

* * *

Natsume never really appreciated his surroundings.

As the son of an elite school's principal, his life had been planned every step of the way – this in fact happened _years _before he turned the intended age to perform these tasks. He didn't like the feeling of soft carpet underneath his feet, nor did he appreciate the tall, lavishly decorated walls of his house.

Even though he had lived there all his life, his home didn't actually feel like a _home _to Natsume.

It was why he preferred to escape the pestering maids and his strict mother in the evenings, as he seated himself on a park chair facing the bay.

The utter simplicity of his surroundings allowed him to think about things.

And on that particular day, his mind could not divert itself away from the thought of the maiko.

Despite all, he for once didn't feel dishonoured. In fact, what she did hadn't affected him at all.

Natsume didn't feel angry – he felt smug.

He couldn't recall a time when he had been so amused by a mere lady before – but he immediately corrected himself, as geisha were not _mere ladies, _but the only honourable women he was aware about.

However, there was still something which bugged him, as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

_Why did she force herself to smile when I mentioned my father?_

The sonorous toll of the bell brought him out of his reverie – telling him that it was about time that he returned home for a night's rest. Despite his purpose for an early rest – he was preparing to take over as the school's principal, as his father's health was starting to deteriorate – his mind once again led to ideas which he wanted to undertake during the time he still had.

_I'm going to visit the okiya again. I need to somehow get Koko or Kitsu to suggest it first. Because I'm definitely not the one's who's going to say it– damn this, why am I actually thinking about going again?! I'm turning into a man with no shame._

Natsume reached the tall gate of his expansive land, and was about to toll the small bell until the gate suddenly opened. He assumed that the maids had already seen him approaching, but a small hooded figure hurriedly wedged through the small space opened between the two gates.

However, as the figure started to break into a run, they crashed into Natsume's chest.

"What in the wor-" Natsume snarled, but was cut off the forceful push the figure gave him and their eventual escape, all executed while keeping their face hidden from the crimson eyed man's sight.

He was bewildered by the sudden turn of events. As he stared after the retreating figure, he recognised their slim figure - from then, he guessed it was a woman.

But it was all eventually forgotten, as soon as he entered the house.

* * *

A/N: 500 Word Length Chapters. That's the style I'm using, and I'm not really planning to change it. So basically, I can't make these chapters longer.


	6. Retaliation

**_Efflorescence_**

_**Chapter Six: Retaliation**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

She was bewildered at the sight in front of her.

Natsume Hyuuga had in fact returned to the okiya despite showing evident displeasure in being there, and he had paid extra in order to go on a walk with her. She sighed lightly as she opened up her parasol, and she already could feel his presence from behind her.

Needless to say, Mikan wasn't very pleased.

However, even though her onee-san wasn't with them, she was watching the two from one of the okiya's high balconies, so she was forced to keep a good image.

Usually, men would volunteer to hold her parasol for her, but Natsume did not make a single move. Even though customers weren't required to do so, she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

Their walk was quiet, so she decided that she was to do her job for the time being.

"Your eyes are a strange colour," was the first thing which came into her mind.

"People say that," Natsume stated, as he looked ahead.

The two ended up basking in an awkward silence once again.

_Mikan, snap out of it, _she internally scolded herself, _you're not doing it right. Talk, talk, talk-_

"Hey."

His sudden speech snapped her out of her thoughts, "Y-Yes?"

"Last week, when you mentioned my father," Natsume started, causing Mikan to flinch from the mere referring to of his father, "Your smile seemed forced."

_Oh no. He caught that?_

"I'm sure it isn't very respectful for a maiko to treat a customer in that way – I saw the other little things you did, too." He sighed as he stopped walking – which led to her stumbling forward slightly before regaining her balance.

Mikan sent him a gentle smile before replying, "I sincerely apologise for my rudeness on that day." She turned and bowed to him, while keeping the parasol level in her hand.

"Don't bother sounding regretful. Because I know you have some sort of issue with me... and my father."

His words had the power to freeze her in place. After a brief moment, she looked up at the sceptical man – Mikan no longer deemed it necessary to smile, as her parasol blocked the view of her onee-san.

She couldn't hide her shock – she didn't think that she actually had an issue with Natsume, despite his pressuring stares. His father, on the other hand, was to her something which she didn't plan to tell his son.

But she suddenly felt an unexplainable feeling of irritation.

"I initially didn't have a grudge on you… but right now, you're forcing me to drop this façade, even for a few seconds. Even though I did not show you much respect last week, you're doing the same right now. A customer should not bring such matters into conversation."

Her face didn't betray any emotion, except for the slight wrinkling of her eyebrows.

As soon as it came, however, her red lips formed a smile.

"So, where were we?"

Natsume was speechless.


	7. Fight Sarcasm With Sarcasm

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Seven: Fight Sarcasm With Sarcasm_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

Her sudden change in character astonished him, but he did well in hiding it. However, he was even more shocked when her attitude reverted back instantly to the sweet, positive manner of the regular geisha.

"Shall we continue?" She calmly suggested, signalling to the direction where the cobbled path continued.

Kurike couldn't force him to move on - it was her duty to serve him, in the end.

However, Natsume remained unmovable. Instead, he crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the flowing pond, where the water continued to flow through the bamboo pipe - thus causing it to make a 'clonk' sound every time it filled to the brim.

The sound was simple, yet effective in calming someone down.

Kurike noticed the observant expression in his eyes immediately. "You don't seem like the type of person to appreciate nature." She blurted out, unthinkingly.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to calm down after a maiko told me to watch myself," Natsume replied sarcastically.

Kurike struggled to maintain her own composure. "Are you feeling upset from my words? I apologise."

Despite acting genuine, Natsume knew all too well that she had decided to fight sarcasm with sarcasm.

"No, it's alright. I'm just stunned that a maiko treated me with such rudeness. In fact, it's something which I've never experienced before." He had never heard himself sound so optimistic before - perhaps, it was because he was irritated all the same.

Kurike immediately decided to change the topic, feeling tense. "Have you treated any other maiko in the same disrespectful way as you treated me?"

"Nope." Natsume immediately answered, as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket and held it to his lips, sending Kurike a knowing look.

Preventing herself from sighing in exasperation, she accepted the lighter which he offered her, and after stepping closer to him, begrudgingly lit the end of his cigar.

She had expected him to do something displeasing to her after she handed him back the lighter, and she immediately took a step back.

_Maybe I'm being too cautious,_ Kurike told herself, _I mean, what benefit would he get from doing something like that?_

Natsume exhaled the smoke from his mouth leisurely, before turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you have some sort of connection to my father, so you don't have to bother in hiding it. I know exactly why you're a maiko, as well."

Kurike's breath hitched as he finished his statement. She wondered if he had talked to his father about any 'trouble students' who attended his school in the past, and somehow - through means which she herself wouldn't be able to imagine affording - he found out her true identity.

She forced herself to remain composed as she forced out her question. "Why am I a maiko, then?"

He drew his cigar away from his charred lips, before a small smirk appeared on his face as he answered, "You're paying off a debt, of course. Why else?"

He caught her off guard.

* * *

**_A/N: I've been told that my terminology was slightly incorrect. I had a feeling about that, since all I did was scour the 'Geisha' wikipedia page. Apparently, an okiya is the residence of a geisha, but the actual terminology for the place where geisha entertain customers is called an ochaya. I'm sorry for this flaw. :)_**


	8. Expectations

**_Efflorescence_**

_**Chapter Eight: Expectations**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

Another forced smile.

"Yes, of course," She confirmed grimly, averting eye contact, "How did you know?"

"Just guessing. I mean, isn't that the normal reason why most geisha work?" He explained, but then turned to the young maiko questioningly, "Unless, there's a motive?"

"Of course not," Kurike sighed, "Why would I have another motive in wanting to become a fully fledged geisha who serves customers?"

Natsume opened his mouth to speak, but he paused in noticing something strange about her words."...Another? So you do have one?"

He noticed Kurike's grip on her parasol tighten - he was now sure that his bluff about knowing about her motives had effectively worked in telling him that there was something.

"What else would I be able to gain from being a maiko?" Kurike kept her cool, while staging an ovlivious expression. "You were right, before. I have a debt to pay."

She hadn't lied. The costs of her necessities for being a maiko was initially paid for by the okiya, but it was inevitable that with her services, she would pay them back. It was a normal process for all maiko.

But Natsume knew that as well, and he could smell something fishy - in both a literal and a metaphorical way, but the koi fish in the pond in front of him was not at all his concern.

However, he decided that he was pressuring the woman too much, and was risking the possibility of having her move to another ochaya.

_I need to talk to the one in charge about this. They'll have heard of me. It'll be fine and dandy._ He reassured himself as he turned on his heel and started making his way along the pathway. Natsume noticed that for a moment the shade of the parasol did not follow him, but it immediately caught up to him, followed by a shocked gasp.

_She's out of it. I can tell_.

They did not talk until they reached the end of the pathway. There, Kurike's onee-san awaited them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked him with a smile, as the duo stopped in their tracks in front of her.

Kurike could predict what would happen - she was convinced that Natsume would say no, and then go on to describe the disrespect she had been showing him. She was certain that it would eventually lead to a harsh scolding, and perhaps a punishment of being banished from that ochaya.  
She could feel her nails digging into the wood of her parasol, as she awaited his answer.

"Yes, I am." Natsume replied with a grin as he bowed his head slightly. "In fact, I'd like to express an interest in Kurike and her services."  
He disliked that sound of her geisha name off his tongue.

Meanwhile, Kurike couldn't believe her ears. A part of her considered that perhaps banishment was a less excruciating punishment than this.  
But as always, she couldn't talk back to her customer in front of her onee-san.


	9. Change of Topic

_**Efflorescence**_

_**Chapter Nine: Change of Topic**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

"Father," He spoke up in the middle of dinner as he commenced in cutting up a potato into small pieces, "Were you ever associated with a geisha?"

His mother's head perked up upon hearing his question, and a crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Why are you asking this, Natsume? Has he?"

She sent a skeptical look towards her confused husband, who immediately defended himself.

"What? Of course not, honey. I've never attended an ochaya ever since I was twenty. But it was only because I was dragged there for my friend's bachelor outing... Why do you ask?"

"Oh. It's because my companions-"

"You don't have to lie, Natsume," His father sighed, and for a moment Natsume thought that he was in fact exactly aware why.

Ioran opened his mouth to prove him wrong. "You're at that age, my boy. You don't have to hide the fact that you're gaining an attraction for the opposite gender. Ha!"

Kaoru eventually joined in the conversation with equal enthusiasm. "Oh, my son is growing up! And I'd thought it'd never happen!"

Natsume couldn't help but feel irritated about his mother's words in regards to him.

"I'm right here, mother."

However, his mother's expression gradually became concerned and worried about something, as she exhaled and fiddled with the food on her plate with her fork.

"Honey? Are you feeling ill?" Ioran called out to her, also seeing her facial expression.

"Oh, yes," Kaoru reassured, as she turned to her son, "It's just that... Natsume, you're twenty four years old now, and I think that now you have these feelings, and your father's health is becoming worse every day... I think it's time."

He didn't have a good feeling about what his mother was getting to.

"Time to find a wife, before you take over ownership of the academy."

_I knew it,_ Natsume bitterly though to himself as he replaced his utensils on his plate, _My mother wants to pair me up with some whiny, rich girl with an intelligence as expansive as a chestnut..._

His sudden though about the word _chestnut_ was enough to distract him from his bitter complaints in his mind.

_I know none of them would have the same dignity as a geisha._

However, he still had a heart - Natsume turned to look at his father, of whom was evidently suffering due to the degradation of his health, and he had always known that Ioran's greatest wish was to attend his wedding.

Even if the woman he stood with durig the ceremony wasn't the one he was in love with.

But since he wasn't in love with anyone, he didn't predict the possible consequences of his decision.

His father was his main priority at that moment.

"...Alright. I understand, Mother.

Natsume's mother smiled and nodded in understanding before popping a boiled broccoli in her mouth.

In the meantime, Natsume could only think of the evaded geisha topic. However, for the sake of his parents, he remained silent for the rest of dinner.


	10. Duty

**_Efflorescence_**

_**Chapter Ten: Duty**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

In the end, he was never able to question his father about the maiko who seemed to know him.

And because of his annoyance at himself, he went back to the ochaya.  
He was determined to find out what their connection was, one way or another, but in the end, he himself didn't know why he wanted to find out.

Perhaps it was his natural instinct to know everything about and around him.

For Natsume, it was a safe guess.

He unceremoniously drank the scalding tea in one shot. He could feel the burn in his throat, and was sure that he would later regret the action.

Never was he one who liked to 'savour the moment' but this moment was to be anything but savoured.

A part of him considered himself a masochist.

Kurike, of whom was seated in front of him with a puzzled expression, finally started to talk to him as he set his cup down. "Is something wrong?"

He reminded her with a glance that it was her cue to fill up his cup, and she begrudgingly did so, but still watched her customer with more than a blind eye.

Natsume took hold of the cup as soon as she pulled the teapot back, and replied before gulping down the tea once again.

"Just thirsty."

Kurike couldn't prevent herself from scoffing at his reply - and she was thankful for her onee-san's lack of presence in the room, which she assumed was because bribe by the very man sitting in front of her.

"Mr Hyūga, you're drinking that tea like soju!" She worriedly pointed out - even though she wasn't too fond of him, Kurike wasn't mean enough to feel happy because of his pain. "You have to stop."

Natsume paused mid-gulp, and then lowered his hand to give her a questioning look.

"...Are you telling your customer what to do?"

Kurike opened her mouth to refute, but she fell silent when she realised that she had indeed ordered him.

A part of her wanted to take back her statement and apologise, for the sake of her progression as a maiko.

However, her devilish side wanted to defend her pride from this equally prideful man, and remain solid despite the pre-determined customer-geisha relationship.

Natsume watched in hidden surprise as she pondered over her answer. He had expected to immediately turn submissive and apologise, but he didn't expect her to take that long. The stinging in his throated numbed in comparison to the situation, in which all he could feel was the tense atmosphere.

Kurike gripped the handle of the teapot, and she firmly but gently took the teacup out of his lax hand.  
In the end, her devilish side won.

"I am telling you what to do."

As their eyes met - her determined ones with his shocked ones - she added a clarification.

"I'm telling you exactly what to do, Natsume Hyuuga. A geisha's duty is to entertain her customer, not let him sink into misery."

* * *

**_A/N: I apologise for the delay._**


	11. A Hint of Care

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Eleven: A Hint of Care_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

He thought she had hated him.

From the regular scoffs, scowls and looks she gave him during his many visits, Natsume was sure about it. If he had stopped visiting the ochaya on a regular basis, he believed that she would be relieved at the fact.

He didn't think that on his last planned visit, she would show a hint of care for his well being.

He had actually planned to make his visit there his last - deciding that he would question his father about his connection to Kurike instead, and the fact that they were planning to engage him to someone soon.

Natsume had tried to be a 'responsible son' but her sudden change of heart certainly placed him off guard.

He stared in slight bewilderment at the maiko in front of him - brown hair, light brown eyes, vibrant orange and yellow kimono, intricately styled hair, and the tea cup being held in her hand at that moment, after it had been snatched away from him.

His eyes, after scanning her head to toe, finally rested on her face - covered with thick white powder and the details defined by charcoal and deep red, hiding almost every detail on her face which she was born with.

Natsume felt a sudden urge to uncover her mask if heavy geisha make-up. She was unlike any woman he had met before - even among her fellow geisha - and it astounded both him and his previous judgements about women.

It was then, when she told him to stop him from making a masochist out of himself, when he knew that he didn't want to leave the ochaya yet.

And this time, it had nothing to do with her connections with his father.

He finally opened his mouth after a tense silence, and it turned out that she did the same.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"...Why do you-"

They both paused again, feeling agitated. He noticed that she was in the position to bow.

"Why do you look like you're about to bow?" He blurted, and Kurike shuffled in her position.

"...I was disrespectful, wasn't it? I was going to apologise." She breathed, as she looked down at the small table between them.

Natsume huffed in amusement at her admittance, before appearing serious again, with only one question in his mind.

"Why did you tell me to stop?"

Kurike glanced up, a questioning look on her face. "Didn't I tell you? I, as a maiko, would use all preventative measures to keep my customer happy."

He was more than off guard by her response. Sure, she had repeated it, but the fact that a woman had showed him genuine care rather than an obsessive wish to be noticed was foreign.

And he found that he liked it, which led to his next words, which shocked even himself.

"Thank you. Could I come again?"

Natsume hadn't actually asked her that question before, and he was nervous about her response.

"...Alright."

* * *

**_A/N: I'm thinking of speeding things up from now on. You'll understand when you read the next chapter. :)_**


	12. Curiosity

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Twelve: Curiosity_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

"It's been a month since we've had this discussion, Natsume. If you don't find a fiancée by next month, I'll have to choose her for you."

Natsume now deeply regretted his agreement to get married. Because it was only when his father was becoming even more ill that his mother started to sound more urgent - and he a lot more reluctant.

At times like these, all he could do was go to the one place where he could forget that he was arranged to be married.

But as he expected, the topic had somehow slipped into their conversation above all else.

"So you're getting married?"

"Apparently."

On the other hand, his relationship with Kurike had softened over the past month. Her critical glares and his wish to investigate started to vanish as they became acquainted with each other, and after a month they ended up talking to each other about the smaller problems, and distract each other from their lives for a moment.

His marriage problem was the biggest issue which had been brought into discussion.

"Well... I'm sure you'll find someone great." Kurike reassured with a forced voice which he was too dazed to notice.

For some unknown reason, Kurike didn't like the sound of Natsume getting married. She wanted to be happy, but a part of her was reluctant to accept it.

_Ugh, what's wrong with me? Why am I even forcing myself?_ She scolded herself as she reluctantly grinned at him. The woman hadn't felt this conflicted in his presence ever since a month ago in the garden.

"...I guess." Natsume simply replied before finishing his cup of tea.

His visits had become even more regular than before, as he talked to her a few times a week. Natsume had almost forgotten the issue about Kurike and his father as he spent more time with her.

Almost.

But that wasn't the only thing still bothering his as they spent more time together. The more he knew her, the more curious he became in regards to her - her face, name, and background. He wanted to know.

One of the reasons why was that he disliked the sound of her geisha name rolling off his tongue.

"...What's your real name?" Natsume blurted out unconsciously, and it made Kurike flinch.

"W-Why do you want to know?" Kurike breathed, concern about the progression of the conversation evident on her face.

He exhaled deeply before explaining. "I don't like calling you 'Kurike'. It's too feminine, and it's not your real name. Besides, I know you don't like it either."

Kurike had never actually minded being called that particular name, but at times she did feel iffy being referred to by the colour of her hair. Also, the topics that would emerge when someone saw her true name was something which she wanted to prevent at all costs.

That was why she had no idea why she wanted to tell him her true name, despite him being the son of his father.


	13. True

_**Efflorescence**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: True**_

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

It was a strange feeling.

Even as he tried to restrain his curiosity, he couldn't help but keep hoping despite her rejection.

And by rejection, he meant her denial to tell him her name.

Natsume scolded himself for being like this - it wasn't like him, it wasn't fit for his character. He was never so hopeful - usually, he either made sure that his wish would come true with a solid determination, or let the matter pass. Yet he couldn't help but feel that way.

He wasn't shy or dumb enough to not acknowledge the obvious - he was attracted to her, despite never seeing her face once without the heavy makeup.

Natsume snapped out of his reverie as he saw her cover her mouth as she tried to hide her yawn.

"Are you bored?" He questioned directly, and she looked up at him and waved her hands in denial.

"No! I... I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Kurike admitted in embarrassment, and firmly blinked her eyes in order to erase the heaviness of her eyelids.

"You could have slept in a little later. I wouldn't have minded... that much." He sighed after blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth - she had lit his cigar earlier, and now he was sitting with his legs stretched out and his arm leaned on an elevated knee.

Kurike shook her head and explained herself. "I couldn't do that. I mean, it takes a few hours to apply all of my make up and get my hair done before my first customer arrives. I couldn't go out and entertain bare faced, could I?"

Natsume considered her claim for a moment, but all of his 'thinking' was thrown out of the window as he chose to follow his conscience.

"You could, if I was your first customer," He offered, as he stared at her dead set in the eye, "Actually, why don't you do just that?"

Kurike's eyes widened in bewilderment as she tried to avoid his powerful gaze. "What? Why would I do that? And why would you want to see my face?"

The male exhaled and pressed his cigar into the metal ashtray, before leaning forward - until his face was less than twenty centimetres from hers. Kurike could feel something pounding at her chest, as if it longed to escape and embrace the man in front of her.

_Don't do it, Mikan, don't do it!_ She desperately repeated in her mind, with a tone of urgency, _I told you, Mikan-_

"Well, the reason is simple," he murmured, and she could feel his breath tickling her face, "It's because what I'm seeing now isn't your real face, and what I call you now isn't your real name."

His presence was overwhelming to her.

"But..." She gulped before replying, and she sounded breathy when she did. I'm just a geisha-"

"A geisha should give her customers what they want, and what I want is to see your true face and know your true name."

* * *

**_A/N: ...Yes. This is THE chapter. ;) Everything goes uphill from here. :D_**


	14. The Shed Near The Pond

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Shed Near The Pond_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

The whole room was quiet - the only sounds being the light breathing of the duo, and the sound of ceramic rolling on the floor.

Kurike had, in utter bewilderment, lost hold of her tea cup.

Natsume felt that as he stared at her, something was pulling him closer. He knew that it was because there was just something about this woman that he longed to know. His fingertips gripped the tartan as he pushed himself closer to her, so their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

"So what do you say?" He asked her, and she could feel his breath even more - this time, concentrated on her lips.

Kurike swallowed as she pondered - she never thought that she had to ponder in the first place. It was not exactly traditional for a maiko to show her customer her bare face, and in Kurike's case, her customer was the son of Ioran Hyuuga. However, something within her told her to accept his offer - she couldn't explain why it sounded so tempting when he asked.

_Was she in love with him?_

She asked herself that question on a regular basis.

In the end, Kurike decided that she would have to deal with all the disaster which ensued afterwards.

"...I'll be in the shed next to the pond at midnight."

Natsume grinned at her response. "Very well."

He pulled back from her, and she was slightly put off guard by the the sudden decrease in proximity. Kurike had - although quite reluctantly - believed that something else was going to happen.

But Natsume had his reasons. He didn't even know her face yet, and he didn't want to kiss a set of lips covered in the lipstick of a geisha. He didn't even know her yet.

* * *

It was late at night - almost twelve, nonetheless - when he had crept into the garden. He found that it looked much more captivating at night - which was something that customer should never be able to discover, but he did, due to his strange circumstances.

Natsume sighted a small hut in the distance - the garden itself was expansive, so that it was able to provide as much freedom of action for the ochaya's customers - and after exhaling, he made his way towards it.

As he approached it, he could hear the sound of water splashing from within. From the flickering light her could see in the crack underneath the door, he guessed that she had lit a candle.

As soon as Natsume was in front of the door, he knocked thrice.

"...Yes?" He recognised her voice immediately.

"It's me."

As soon as he spoke, the door creaked open, revealing a gap in between. Kurike turned her was in the opposite direction, her brown hair making a curtain in front of her face.

"...I had to undo my hair, too." She murmured, still keeping her face hidden.

'Even better,' he thought to himself.

"Alright... May I come in?"

He heard her sigh once, before she finally showed her face.


	15. Silhouettes

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Silhouettes_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

"Is anyone out there?" A female voice called out from the ochaya, causing both of them to freeze.

Kurike instinctively looked back down – hiding her face behind her hair again, as she reached forward and grabbed Natsume's arm. He found himself being dragged into the shed, with the door closing shut from behind him. In a hurry, she unceremoniously let go of Natsume – causing him to almost run into the wall – and blew out the candle with a single whiff.

Natsume glanced at her – the only thing he could see was her slim silhouette.

He found out that he didn't care if someone had discovered them in the shed – all he felt at that moment was discontentment upon not being able to see her face yet.

He could hear her shushing him in the dark.

_I didn't even say anything…_

The duo could hear the sound of slippers against gravel outside – the footsteps were growing louder, and becoming closer to the shed.

Even though the shed was pitch black, Natsume could easily sense her panic. All of a sudden, she rushed towards him and started to push him towards the corner of the room, behind a stack of boxes. He resisted the force she was using by grabbing her wrists.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, as she struggled desperately in his arms.

"What are _you _doing?!" Kurike growled back, while maintaining her volume. "We have to hide!"

Natsume rolled his eyes at her words. "Why are you so desperate on hiding?" He should have remembered that he wasn't exactly supposed to be there, but when he eventually did, he was still relaxed – he didn't mind receiving the punishment.

"Because! I'll be punished if they find out that I'm outside with you! Adding to that, bare-faced!" She pleaded, and for a moment he thought he had caught a glimpse of a tear in her eye.

The male sighed, and while grabbing her shoulders, pushed her into the corner of the room. He heard the sound of metal scrape on wood as they moved.

Just as they were finally out of view, the door creaked open. The silhouette scanned the room left and right, before a sigh was heard, followed by the sound of the door finally closing shut.

After a brief moment, he heard Kurike exhale, and her breath seemed to tingle on the skin of his neck. In his hands, Natsume could feel her body relax.

"…That was close."

"Yeah."

Suddenly, he felt her body tense under him again. Natsume looked down to see that Kurike was looking away from him – and it was then when he realised that he was holding her against the wall.

Although reluctantly, he let go of her shoulders. Natsume noticed her shuffling, as if she was adjusting something.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking out a match."

Right on cue, he heard the sound of a match being struck. When the room lit up, he found out what the metal scrape he had heard before was.

It was the candle.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, allow me to be shot at with many arrows. _**

**_I don't think I've written an author's note in a while? Actually, no. I think I have. Well, I'm writing one in order to voice my thanks to all of you for reading my story. You guys just make me smile. :)_**


	16. Of Great Expectations

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Of Great Expectations_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

Kurike bitterly smiled at his reaction. "I knew you were going to regret your decision. I was expecting this the whole time that I waited. You were expecting to see something else."

Natsume remained silent. Despite his usual smart style, he was unable to come up with a way to argue with her- he knew that she was right, and so did she.

He silently raised his hand and cupped her hand- which held the candlestick.

Kurike was evidently put off guard by the sudden skin ship.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" She questioned, as her hand tensed.

However, all Natsume did was retrieve the candlestick, in order to hold it for her.

Upon realising this, her hands unthinkingly snapped forward and clasped his own.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be holding that! It's my duty to as a maiko!"

Natsume scoffed at her words and retorted, "It is, but did I choose you as my maiko tonight? I don't recall requesting for your entertainment for this meeting. Besides..."

While being pleasured with the soft texture of her skin on his, he reached over with his free hand and pinched her chin, this tilting her face upwards.

"You're in no state to entertain as a maiko, of all things. You're not even dressed for the role," He murmured as-a-matter-of-factly, as he scanned her body- of which was wrapped in a thinner kimono.

Kurike rolled her eyes. "Fine. Do what you want. So if I'm not your maiko right now, I can speak to you informally, right?"

Despite her irritated tone of voice, she stared at him with what he sensed as hope.

Natsume sighed, before replying, "...Alright. Whatever you want."

The unmasked maiko grinned at the thought of his acceptance. "This is exciting! Usually I would be the one giving orders, so this is new to me as a maiko."

He couldn't help but grin back at the happy woman. He couldn't remember a time when he actually basked in the joy of a woman other than his mother or sister, but seeing Kurike as she genuinely smiled at him without any ulterior motives forged a feeling within him which he for once couldn't explain.

Natsume had always been attracted to her ever since their bitter encounter in the ochaya, an he often considered the reason why as one of his gut feelings- which were usually correct.

But never had he been so thankful to his guts as he was then.

"By the way, our deal isn't complete."

Kurike tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I need to know you name too. We had a deal, right?"

As her face distorted into one of evident internal conflict, Natsume confirmed that what he had seen in her - both inside and out - was completely unexpected.

'Kurike' was absolutely divine.

He watched as she exhaled deeply, before giving in with a tender curve of her lips.

"...Mikan Sakura."

Correction, Mikan Sakura was absolutely divine.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I'm late. Real life takes priority, after all._**


	17. His Final Plea

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Final Plea_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 500)

* * *

He couldn't help cut see Mikan Sakura every time he visited the ochaya to talk to Kurike.

Natsume held the firm belief that she was much more beautiful without her make-up- not that she was unattractive with her make-up.

Three weeks passed since the day when he finally saw her without her make-up, and he was now certain.

While he felt more interested in her as he continued to see her as Kurike, he was even more attracted to her during their many rendezvous in the night- ever since then, they hadn't stopped seeing each other in the midnights, in the same small hut.

Eventually, the atmosphere between the two started to change- a week before his due date for selecting a wife.

He stormed in to the hut while she was combing her fingers through her long brown hair. The man had just left from a panicked rant from his mother in regards to his father's health and the topic of marriage. Alarmed by his sudden entrance, she quickly grabbed her cloth and dried her face, before turning towards him with a confused expression.

"What's the matter, Natsume?" She questioned him, and for some strange reason which he couldn't decipher, her voice sounded sweeter and loving then the many times he had heard her speak.

It was terribly cheesy, yet he couldn't help but admit it to himself.

The feeling with him was starting to grow out of control. He felt like a powder keg- eventually, he was going to explode too.

It was the last day he had at his disposal to find a wife, and of course, he had made absolutely no progress.

His eyes, for the past months, had always been glued on her.

And until that very moment, he didn't think that she was able to look more appealing than she did every day.

Natsume's eyes roamed her figure- slim, pale and wrapped with only a silken robe covering the soft skin above her ankles and wrists. Her hair was wet and loose, as small beads of water clung to the tips and after a weak struggle, soaked into the fabric of her gown. Her moist fringe lightly brushed the space above her angular eyebrows, and Natsume was delighted that not one inch of her skin was covered with the ghastly white powder of a maiko.

"What's the matter, Natsume?"

The only way he could imagine it sounding sweeter was if she was his wife.

At that spilt second moment, he threw all sense of dignity and respect out of the window. The opinions he had on the purpose of women as well as hungry customers no longer made sense to him.

Natsume had stormed forward and pulled her face towards his, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

She squealed against his lips as he started to walk forward- pushing bee hack against the wall firmly.

The only time when he pulled away was to murmur three words.

"Marry me, goddamnit."

* * *

**_A/N: Yeap. Cheesy. Let me just sink into my hole of misery as I cultivate mushrooms._**


	18. Last Resort?

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Last Resort?_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

(AoGA House Cup. Words: 518 [Because I really couldn't cut it down. Sorry.])

* * *

Mikan's mind was flitting between her rational maiko persona and her instinctive self as he pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her.

At times, she struggled against his tightening grip around her thin arms, and at other moments she felt herself kissing him back.

Mikan wanted to get out of his passionate gaze, while also wanting to stay within it. She felt her skin become hot as his fingers trailed towards her neck- his calloused fingertips sending shivers down her spine.

After many minutes of passion fused with struggle, Mikan finally found the strength to place her hands on his shoulders and push him away with as much force as her arms could muster- which in the end, was enough to separate them slightly.

She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Her customer, and the son of the man she despised the most, had just kissed her. And not only that, he had unceremoniously proposed to her as well.

"N-Natsume! Stop kidding around!" She gasped as she pressed her back further into the wall, ignoring the long strands of brown hair draped over her face from the struggle.

Natsume clicked his tongue as he ran his fingers through his thick black tresses, before replying, "Do you think I would kid around, Mikan?"

Mikan realised that this was no joke, knowing that a man like Natsume wouldn't play around like that. Her hands unconsciously crept up to touch her lips lightly- his kiss still lingering.

But still, there was still one thing which she still couldn't believe.

_"Marry me, damn it."_

"...Are you serious about..." She hesitated before forcing herself to say it, "me marrying you?"

His answer was so abrupt that she had no time to prepare herself.

"Yes. I am serious." He spoke before closing the distance between them again, only to be stopped by Mikan's small hands on his chest.

They trembled, as she tried to push him away again. However, Natsume refused to budge this time.

"What's the matter?" He breathed, unaware of how conflicted she was feeling.

"I-" Mikan tried to speak, but ended up hesitating and looking away from him. After a brief moment, she finally forced the dreaded words out.

"...I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

Natsume hadn't actually known what to expect, but still her rejection hit him like a boulder. But still, he wasn't the type of man who reacted explosively to things. All he did was take a few careful steps back to give her some space, and passively asking her a question.

"...Why?"

"Natsume, you may not have much to lose when you marry, but I do," Mikan murmured as she clenched her robe with her fists, "There's no such thing as a married geisha, let alone a married maiko. And also..."

Mikan breathed in deeply before continuing.

"...It's your deadline today, right? And I don't want to be a last resort."

All Natsume wanted to say was that it was definitely not the case, but before he could say so, she had already dashed past him and left the shed- and unbeknownst to him, in tears.


	19. Disillusioned

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Disillusioned_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

The bride arched an eyebrow skeptically as she scanned him from head to toe, and without making sure that there were no prying eyes upon them, clicked her tongue in exasperation.

"You're an open book, Hyuuga. I can tell _exactly _what you're thinking, and it's obvious that you're not eager to be here."

"I thought that was obvious from the start." He stared back at her mockingly, with a hint of challenge which she could easily detect. "And I'm not planning to back out."

She huffed in amusement and breaks her gaze away from the rich heir, only to analyse the array of flowers left by the guests in congratulations. "I know you won't. Your family is all you have left, and the last thing you want to do is disappoint them."

Natsume almost flinched at her more than accurate observation.

Nevertheless, his fiancee continued. "But it seems that it isn't the only reason why you look so uncomfortable right now. Perhaps, do you prefer Western weddings? Because all I can see now is you diverting your eyes from what I'm wearing."

Unable to stand her questioning for any longer, he turned his head and sent an annoyed glare at her. He didn't care if anyone else was watching, or if his mother would scold him for not keeping up appearances in front of the honored guests. Natsume couldn't stand the small traditional house, nor the flowers, nor the garden in the backyard.

And he certainly could no longer stand his itchy kimono.

"You find this amusing." He sneered at his wife-to-be, who merely stared back at him with an unmoving expression. "Why are you so interested in how I'm feeling when you yourself aren't eager to marry either?"

"Because I'm not the one who looks like I'm about to blow a gasket over flower arrangements, Hyuuga. You should see yourself right now."

_Of all women my mother could have chosen as my bride, it had to be **this one**. _

Natsume made an attempt to control his expression as soon as she noted his evident discomfort, but his mind continued to wander. It was then when he recalled the reason why his mother had chosen his bride in the first place. The person responsible.

_"...It's your deadline today, right? And I don't want to be a last resort."_

He would often scold himself because of his astounding pride and incapability to appear as the vulnerable one, but he was also realistic enough to understand that everything was done and dusted. There was no such invention which would allow him to go back to the past, to redo everything he did wrong six months ago. He wouldn't be able to force the Natsume of the past to just swallow his pride and _open his mouth. _

_But even if I did open my mouth, she would have said no. The disillusioned one is me._

* * *

**_A/N: Ah, crap. It's been almost two months. I'm sorry guys, I really am. Agh. This is what midterms do to me. I'll try and update quicker from now on._**

**_Cue timeskip? I guess so. ;)_**


	20. Nostalgic

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Twenty: Nostalgic_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

The male fidgeted in the uncomfortable position he sat in, but he decided against shifting his legs, as he knew that his host would be entering the room soon. For the seven years since he had last seen her, he wondered how much she had changed-how much did she grow? Did her hair maintain the old shimmer it once possessed when she was a teenager? Was her usual cheer still intact? Or did the circumstances which she was forced to go through as a teenager change her both physically and emotionally?

The questions did not cease to rebound within the space which was Ruka's mind. His rather untimely visit to France had kept him away from Japan for longer than he intended, and every day for him encased him in a stupor of longing and homesickness. It was why when he finally returned to Japan, he was shocked out of his mind when he found out that his childhood friend was now working as a _geisha_, of all occupations.

It was a belief which he intended to keep secret from Mikan, but he had expected her to have married by the time he came back, but instead she couldn't have taken a more opposite route to what he was expecting.

What surprised him even more was that when he asked for 'Mikan Sakura', no one knew. He sat in one of the rooms of the ochama because he had merely heard of a beautiful geisha with rare chestnut brown hair, named _Kurike_.

Ruka was certain that it was Mikan Sakura-who else would possess the same hair colour as she?

He could feel his hands growing sweaty from nerves. He couldn't contain his worry about whether she had changed over the years, even though he was certain that he would continue to love her, no less. He could not imagine a Mikan different from what he once remembered, but he was unable to erase the suspicion that she would no longer be the same girl from seven years ago.

_Damn it, Ruka, she's an adult now. She has to have changed, in some way for form, _he sighed to himself, shaking his head.

He barely managed to run his hand through his golden hair before he heard the door slide open slowly-even the simple movement allowed for some delicacy and grace to be implied. Ruka's head immediately snapped up to meet a familiar pair of brown eyes-there was no way for him to deny her identity any longer.

"Huh," He barely managed to say when her eyes widened at the sight of her childhood friend, all grown up, seated in the place where her next customer was supposed to be, "I half expected you to be wearing the powder make-up that maiko wear. To think that you've already graduated... I'm glad that I can see your face sooner."

Mikan grinned at his words. "Me too. The powder was annoying."

* * *

_**A/N: Breaking news, Jess actually updated quickly!**_

_**I'm surprised too. Even if the two main characters aren't here, I'm planning to bring them up soon. Just need some background setting first, as usual. Hahahaha.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated! :**_


	21. The Envelope

**_Efflorescence_**

**_Chapter Twenty One: The Envelope_**

**by Autumn Win-Dow**

* * *

"Now that you've assumed principality of the school, I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Natsume's father sighed as he leaned back in his armchair, cigar in hand.

His son didn't like feeling as if he were a child being reprimanded by his parent, but he accepted nonetheless. "Of course, Father."

The stern expression on Ioran's face turned soft, and his gaze shifted towards his new daughter-in-law—of whom was standing a few steps behind her husband silently.

"And I expect you to take care of your wife, as well."

Natsume was more unpleased by this second order—his father seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Hotaru Imai wasn't the kind, patient woman she came off to be. Her bluntness wasn't a secret to anyone, but her hidden sadistic nature and her picky tendencies seemed to be reserved for him alone.

He could feel his wife's eyes boring into his scalp as he replied, "Yes, Father."

The sound of the doors opening broke the tension in the room, as one of the house maids passed Ioran a thin manila folder.

"Well, I have some business to attend to. You may leave now." He ordered, as his fingers hovered over the flap of the envelope. Natsume could tell immediately that his father did not intend to take out the contents in his presence.

That only made him more curious.

"Father, seeing that it's a matter relating to the school, I think that I should be able to look at it as well." He immediately spoke, catching his father off-guard. "I _am _the new principal, after all."

"Balderdash," Ioran sputtered as he set the envelope down on the coffee table, "I can take care of this on my own. You don't have to pressure yourself with this unimportant business."

The suspicion Natsume had for his father was only increasing after ever exchange.

"You could always leave it for one of the employees to take care of, if it's that unimportant. But I insist," He walked forward and snatched the envelope from the table, as soon as it was unguarded, "I will take care of it."

"Natsume," Hotaru finally spoke up clearly, as she approached her husband without a hint of intimidation in her eyes. "You seem weary. You should rest while I take care of this."

He could only scoff at his wife's words. While his father could only hear the kindness of a new wife in her tone, Natsume could easily detect the challenging tone of voice she was using.

_Damn it. I can't scold her in front of Father. This is bullshit._

He felt the envelope being pried out of his hands as he clicked his tongue in annoyance at both his suspicious father and his daring wife, but he didn't have the energy to argue with either of them anymore. Natsume turned on his heel to depart, leaving the folder in Hotaru's possession.

_I need to see what Father's hiding. But first, I need a nap._

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry, everything will connect soon. I promise. **_

_**And yes, I updated again. I really want to finish this story soon. :)**_

_**And I don't think I got to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my story yet. So yes, I thank you guys with all my heart, for bearing with me. I wouldn't be able to continue this story if it weren't for you guys. :)**_


End file.
